Truth or Dare
by Leumas98
Summary: Lloyd, Colette, Emil and Marta sit by a campfire and play truth or dare. A little fluff maybe. Told from either Colette's point of view or third-person. LloydXColette EmilXMarta. Rated T to be safe. **MY FIRST FANFIC** 2000 VIEWS, THANKS Y'ALL SO MUCH!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I found this fanfic site across the net, and thought I might aswell try to write a fanfic for my favorite game, Tales of Symphonia. This fanfic is about a game of truth and dare, between Lloyd, Colette, Emil and Marta. Pairings: **LloydxColette** and **EmilxMarta**.

This is my FIRST EVER try at writing a fanfic :)

Reviews and criticism are highly approved however.

Disclaimer! **Sadly, I do not own Tales of symphonia.**

Also, English isn't my mother toungue. Well here ya go!

* * *

It was a cold evening in the field. The party, which currently consisted of four members, not including Emil's monster pets, was taking a rest and setting up camp.

They had a long day of fighting behind them, and the mood wasn't at it's highest state.

Colette Brunel, a cute little blondine, was sitting and thinking of a way to enlighten the mood.

She wasn't very pleased with the fact that everyone was a little down. Of course, that was to be expected. But still...

She sighed as she realized that she couldn't think of a way to cheer up everyone.

As she saw the others working to set up camp, she revealed her angel wings to fly off and find some wood for the campfire.

A little later, everyone was sitting by the fire. As everyone had just finished the meal, Colette's face suddenly brighted up as she realized what they could do.

"Um...can we play a...game?"

"What game?"

The young man smiled at her as he asked the question. His spikey brown hair was elegant, and the brown eyes reassured Colette that he'll take her side, no matter what.

"It's called...Truth or Dare. It's really fun!"

The others looked a little confused at first, but their faces lit up as they remember that game.

At least two of them did.

"W-what game? I never heard that one before..."

The even younger blonde that asked the question looked really nervous, but Colette knew that he could be confident if he just wanted to. She giggled as the other brunette, Marta, immediately lectured and attacked with tons of questions regarding the fact that Emil didn't know of this game.

After a lot of explaining, the blonde finally realized the rules.

"So...we just ask each other "truth or dare", and if they choose truth, we'll choose a question that they must answer truthfully, and if they take dare..."

"...they'll have to do what we decide." Marta finished the sentence.

"All right! I can't wait!" Lloyd beamed.

"Well then Emil..." Lloyd grinned. "...truth or dare?"

Emil was a little shocked, but answered back.

"Um...eh...truth?"

Lloyd's grin got even bigger.

"Well then...tell us what you really think of Marta's cooking!"

Emil gasped. Colette giggled. It's no secret that Marta's cooking is usally bad. But if Emil admitted to it, he was sure to be on the receiving end of Marta's anger.

"Um..she has gotten better...I think?"

Strangely enough, that seemed to satisfy Marta, but Colette had suspicions that Emil haden't seen the end of it. Emil got a little calmer when he realized it's his turn.

"Um...Marta, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Emil instantly blushed. Everyone was nice enough to not bring up what he might had thought of.

"Then...um...I don't know...go ahead and slap someone that you think deserve it most."

Some seconds later Emil really wished that he haven't said that.

Colette giggled as Emil inspected the red mark he had gotten on his cheek. Lloyd smiled, amused by the situation.

Marta was obivously very amused that it was her turn. She turned to Colette.

"Well then...Truth or dare?" She giggled. Colette was suddenly very unsure about what she would take. If she took dare, she was bound to do something embarrassing. So it had to be...

"Truth!"

Marta giggled again. "How far have you gone in your relationship with Lloyd?"

Colette could feel her cheek going red. She glanced at Lloyd, who was almost the color as his clothes. She struggled for an answer.

"Well...I..."

* * *

**That's it! How ya like it? Please review-for the love of Martel!**


	2. Chapter 2

Horray! Ch 2 is up! Not much to say here, but thanks Guest for your supporting review! And all other: review!

Disclaimer! **I do not own Tales of symphonia.** Well that's over, so start reading!

* * *

"Um...I...I don't really..."

Colette felt her blush take a deeper colour as she struggled to answer the question. How far had Lloyd and she progressed in their relationship? It was a question no one but Colette or Lloyd could answer. When Colette didn't answer, Marta immediately went ahead and speculated about what they´d done, which involved a lot of romantics dates and kisses and so on.

Colette felt pressured to answer before she speculated too much. "Um it's not like that! I-I mean we had some dating and a little kissing but we haven't gone that far-we only slept together an-"

Colette stopped when she realized how much she talked. Not only that-she also confirmed everything Marta spectulated, more or less. Marta's face lit up in a big grin.

"I knew it! You are certainly in some very deep relationship!"

She then turned to Emil. Emil suddenly became nervous. He knew what was coming.

"Why can't we have a romantic relationship? Why can't we kiss each other all the time? (Colette blushed at that statement) Why can't we sleep together and then-" Marta blushed as she realized was she almost said. She stopped complaining and instead turned to Lloyd and Colette who have managed to recover from their blush.

"I'm sorry for asking such a question. I don't want to intrude on your privacy." Lloyd looked at Marta with a smile. Colette answered. "It's ok. I'm sorry for not answering instantly." Lloyd turned to Colette, giving her a playful shove. "You dork. You're not supposed to apologize." Colette giggled. "Hehe. I'm sorry."

Everyone but Colette sighed.

"Ok, it's your turn Colette!" Marta beamed. Colette smiled. She then became thoughtful as she thought of something. "Um...Lloyd?" Lloyd answered with a smile. "Can I...ask you anything I want?" Lloyd replied. "Sure."

"Truth or Dare?" Lloyd thought for a sec, then answered. "Dare." Colette smiled. "Well then...I dare you to...ask Marta this..." Colette whispered in his ear. Lloyd blushed. "I can't ask that!" Colette looked at him with her cute puppy eyes. Lloyd tried to not look, but it was impossible. "sigh...I'll do it." Colette kissed Lloyd's cheek. Lloyd blushed, and turned to Marta. "um...I don't know how to say this..." Marta gave Lloyd a curious look. Lloyd sighed and said:

"Have you...you know...have... " Marta blushed in a very red colour, as she understood what Lloyd ment. Emil, who wasn't so bright-headed, didn't understand.

Marta sighed, and answered. "No, not...yet. Have you?"

A very dark colour of red appeared on Colette and Lloyd's faces as Colette whispered:

"Yes"

* * *

**And now, it's up to you. Ch 3? Or screw this and start a new story? **  
**I need inspiration! Idéas! What shall I write about?  
**

**And plz review! :D  
**

**Ps. I'm ashamed to say this...but what's OC and OCC? I kept finding these in this site but don't know what these means.  
**

**Cookie to the one who gives me an answer! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray! Ch3 is up! **

**First, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Keep the reviews coming :D  
**

**I will also reply to reviews here now.**

**Guest:** TY for the first review! :D

**Moonlight M3lody:** Thanks for the detailed support and answer. So if Lloyd is smart, that would be OOC? (sry Lloyd) Anyway, Cookie for you!

**ToSLover5: **Thanks! I've included one more charater, but I will keep it to 5 max, and swap out that "guest". Chocolate chip cookie for u!

**Dana1290: **I'm a big fan of Colloyd too!(And a little MartaxEmil) But you're not allowed to apologize any more, got it? :D

**"Nick": **Yep, he's correct. Ty for the support (is it really hilarious?).

**Sorry if I've missed anybody. I thank everyone who readed this, and reviewed.**

**DISCLAMIER! I do not own Tales of symphonia or Zelos's good looks.**

* * *

"Why did you invite _him_?"

Lloyd looked on Colette. Lloyd was upset but Colette didn't notice.

"Um...I thought that it would be funnier if there was more people playing!" Colette answered with a smile. Lloyd sighed. It's impossible to be angry at Colette. But still...Lloyd trusted this man. But on these games and some occasions, it's better to not have him around...

"I'm here!" Lloyd sighed and turned around, and saw the red-haired Chosen of Tethe'alla, Zelos Wilder. "Oh I'm so happy you came!" Colette beamed. Marta and Emil looked at the chosen too, but with about the same amount of enthusiasm as Lloyd.

"Hi there my cool little angel, my lovely lady and, uh...you other people." Everyone but Colette was upset about that comment. "I've told you before Zelos, I'm not 'your' lovely lady!" Marta outbursted.

Zelos looked like he had gotten hurt. "And please stop ignoring us guys." Lloyd said.

"Yeah yeah. Well then, shall we play that game my little angel talked about?" Everyone was just about to say something in style with "No, go home" when Colette spoke.

"Sure!"

Everyone sighed. After a quick explanation of the rules, they started the game.

"Well then, according to the rules, the person who came last will be starting. So I´ll be starting!" Zelos explained with a grin on his face.

"There's no such rule..." Lloyd objectioned.

"Anyway! Marta, Truth or Dare?" Marta thought for a second before answering "Dare"

"Well then, my lovely lady, I dare you to kiss Lloyd!"

If glares could kill, Lloyd, Marta and Emil would have been killers now.

Colette watched the scene as she thought to herself.

She didn't understand why everyone was so upset with Zelos. She knew that he was a little pervert, but he was funny. And good-looking too. _But Lloyd is better_ she thought to herself with a smile.

She became interested as Marta did her dare. She giggled as Marta and Lloyd blushed when they kissed, retrieving comments from Zelos, which he immediately regreted as he earned a slap and a punch. On the face.

Colette giggled again at the sight of the red hand-shaped mark on his cheek, which seemed to fit with his fabulous hair. She liked Zelos. But not as she liked Lloyd. She blushed as she recalled the events of a night some weeks ago.

After a little more complaining from Zelos's side regarding the punishment, they moved on.

"What an idiot..." Marta sighed. "Ok Lloyd, Truth or Dare?

"Truth."

"Um...who do you like most, me or Emil?"

Lloyd gulped. This was just like Marta. "Um...E-Emil?"

Marta looked not too satisfied with that answer, but she let it go.

Lloyd sighed. "Emil, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Lloyd thought a little, then said: "Ok...have you thought of that _thing_ we talked about last time?"

Emil thought for a sec, then blushed as he understood what Lloyd talked about.

"A-a little."

"Don't worry, it's ok. I would do the same." Lloyd replied. Colette nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Zelos asked what that thing was, and everyone replied "Nothing!", fueling his curosity.

Emil's turn. "Colette, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Emil thought, then said: "Then I dare you to...tell us the weirdest name you've given a dog!"

"What do you mean 'weird'?" Colette asked with faked anger. Everyone laughed, then Colette confessed and said that it was Fido, which all the others considered a normal dog name.

"Zelos, Truth or Dare?" Colette looked at the red swordsman, covered in thoughts. He then turned his attention to Colette, answering "Dare".

"Then I dare you to not go out with your 'hunnies' for two weeks!" Colette said with a smile.

Everyone was clearly amused by that dare. Zelos just couldn't get angry at Colette, so he complained to everyone else, who just ignored him. Zelos suddenly got thirsty for revenge when he realized that it was his turn.

"Well Lloyd...what is this _thing _you've been speaking of?"

Everyone gasped. "W-we don't need to tell you!" Lloyd objected.

"Oh...? But you have to say the truth, bud. Now answer."

"Ok, fine! It's..."

"It's a cake!" Colette beamed. Everyone gasped. Zelos was confused.

"You see, Lloyd made a cake for me! But he didn't cook it so good, so it tasted awful and everyone's been having nightmares because of that." Lloyd looked speechless. Not only did Colette lie to Zelos, it was a good lie and Lloyd would never admit it, but it was also a very possible lie.

Lloyd and Colette smiled to each other as everyone was now getting ready to sleep.

Holding their hands, they went off to their own tent.

* * *

**Is it over? Hell no, I'm just getting started!****  
**

**Review and don't be afraid to say what you think.  
**

**Should I keep Zelos? Should I swap him? Should I make some more funny moments? Should I stop asking pointless questions?  
**

**...Yeah you get the point.  
**

**REVIEW! For Love, Justice, and ugh...hope.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Yet another chapter of you MARVELOUS Truth or Dare is out!  
This chapter will focus on the events right before the third game of Truth or Dare.  
'Cause I couldn't figure out who would be the next guest.**

**And I wanna thank everyone who reviewed. Continue with it! Special cookie to these who decided to follow and fav me and this story!  
Also, thanks to a *special* friend. You know who you are!  
**

**I would also like to "confirm" that besides Emil or Marta, there WON'T be any DotNW characters.  
Either I just don't find a reason to include 'em, or I can't due to story issues.  
Anyone who completed DotNW will understand hopefully.  
**

**Also, I realized that there is a need for more EmilxMarta stuff. (LloydxColette is the main)  
I will stuff that in the following chapters.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ToS. If I did, there would be a Colette costume for Lloyd. (Looks funny)**

And here ya goooo!

* * *

Colette sat in a tree, thinking for herself. She went though the lastest night's events, giggling to herself when she remembered something funny. Although she felt a little guilty for lying to Zelos last night, she knew that Lloyd wouldn't be happy if the others found out so soon. And if it's something Colette really want, it's making sure that's Lloyd is happy.

She thought about this when she suddenly saw Marta heading over to Emil. One thought screamed to Colette that she should leave them alone, while another said that it's ok to eavesdrop, as long as they didn't notice. After a short struggle, the latter won, and Colette revealed her wings to fly to the closest tree and hide in there.

"Emil, can I ask you something?" The blonde that recieved the question turned around with a puzzled look on his face. "Sure, what is it?" Marta sighed out of relief. "It's about these two."

"Oh." The blonde sat down and became a little more serious. "Ok, what is it?" Marta sighed. _Here goes nothing_ she thought to herself. "Shouldn't we tell the others about what they've done? I think they need to know." Marta heard someone gasping, and it wasn't Emil. She then heard a scream, followed by a thud. She turned around and looked down on the ground.

She saw the Chosen of Sylvarant.

Lloyd was going back to camp, singing quietly for himself. He had went to gather some wood to fuel the campfire, and he had to go a long way, since all the branches near the camp was to heavy for him to move. _It was easier when Presea was here _he thought to himself. Well, anyway, he was close to the camp now, and he could see the others gathered round the little fire that was left of the campfire. As he put more wood into the fire, he noticed the cold atmosphere. He wondered what have happened, and wasn't late to transform his thought into a question. He then recieved cold glares from the girls and a sigh from the boy. He understood that it was big and demanded Emil. "Tell me everything."

"...and that's it." Emil sighed as he just had finished explaining to Lloyd.

"Well that's a surprise. Marta being angry at Colette for eavesdropping, and Colette being angry at Marta for wanting to tell the others. You two aren't arguing like that very often." Lloyd stated, turning to the girls. Marta looked down, ashamed. Colette seemed to be sad. Lloyd sighed. "Marta, I don't like the fact that you had plans to tell the others...but either way, I was going to do that myself."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Including Colette. "Lloyd...are you serious?" As she recieved an nod as answer, she continued. "I have been thinking of that myself. But I don't wanna tell everyone just like that...not everyone together..." Marta regained enough strength to say something.

"Why not tell them one by one then?" Everyone liked that idea. "That's good" Lloyd agreed.

"Though Regal and Presea is in Altamira working, so we can tell them together later."

Colette looked around. Now seemed like a good time to say it. She inhaled and said:

"Why not tell the first person tonight?"

Roughly two minutes later, everyone looked at Colette.

"So you have..." Emil started.

"...invited another person..." Marta continued

"...to join our game?" Lloyd said, finishing the sentence.

"Yup!" Colette cheerfully said.

"Can't you tell us first!" everyone said in unison, no one of them wanted another night with Zelos.

"Hm...maybe, but that'll ruin the surprise!" Everyone then gave up on convincing Colette to talk with them first. "Well who is it?" Emil asked.

"I won't tell you!" Colette teased, which created an stream of questions from the others.

"Is it Zelos?"

"Is it Presea?"

"Is it Sheena"?

"Is it Genis? Raine? Kate? Regal?"

"Maybe. Mayyybe not." Colette teased. Everyone sighed, mumbling something about annoying chosens. Colette's angel senses picked that up, and she faked getting angry and tried to tickle everyone else. Their little game was interrupted by a familar voice.

"I'm here!"

* * *

**And now you all hate me 'cause you won't get to know who that person is.  
But don't hate me! It's Colette's fault! ...but you can't hate colette can you? ^_^**

**ANYWAY! I haven't decided who this guest shall be, so feel free to review with all your pleas about your fav. character. And give me some support and critizim, will ya?**

**And a bonus to you all: I'm going to upload Ch5 in the next couple of days! So review quickly!**

**Lloyd: You just wanna trick them into reviewing.**

**Pretend you didn't ehm, read that! See you next chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**By godness Martel, another chapter is done! Quick, wasn't it?  
Lloyd: Just 'cuz you were bored and had nothing to do.  
Shaddup! Besides, I worked really hard on this one! It's the longest up to this point!  
Genis: It isn't even one third of the other fanfics on this site.  
Why do I feel so unloved? Ah well. All that matters is episode 10 of ToS Animation! *manical laugher***

**Ahem. Well, this is the fifth chapter. I thank everyone that have reviewed up to this point.  
Because of you, I've been able to live those five chapters to the fullest.  
Because of you, I've been able to find the strength to write another dazzling chapter.  
In short, Thanks Everyone Who Took 5 min of your life to Review!**

**I would want you to write about a _special thing_ in your review this chapter.  
Information at the end of chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ToS. If I did, I wouldn't write a fanfiction about it. Duh.**

**Here ya go!**

* * *

They all turned around to see the newcomer. They quickly realised who it was that was standing in the shadow. No one could mistake that size of the chest, to Marta's annoyance. Colette however, payed the chest no attention, and instead beamed.

"Sheena! You've finally come!"

The mizuho woman took a step out of the shadows, waved to everybody, and sat down to have a cup of coffee. After a lot of small-talk and other stuff, they started talking about how they were doing out in the forest.

"I still can't believe that you just left the city like that!" Sheena said. "You should have seen Raine's look on her face when she found out that you four had took a 'vacation'!" Sheena laughed. She moved her legs to a little more comforting position. "Now then, what was this game of yours you've been talking so much about?" she said, nodding to Colette. The question caused Colette to beam instantly, rambling an endless stream of "positive" things about the game, with a result of Sheena trying to calm her down, laughing.

Marta looked at the others as they laughed and talked with each other. However, she just couldn't relax. It was something everytime Sheena was there. She tried to place the strange feeling. She didn't understand. She does like Sheena, but there was something that maked her be on her guard everytime Sheena was around. Once again she tried to place the feeling.

Hatred? No, she liked Sheena.

Sister feeling? No, it was that way between Colette and Sheena.

Love? No freaking way.

She was just about to give up and return to reality when it struck her. _Jealousy. And fear._ Marta didn't really have the perfect body. Though she wasn't really an ironing board, she was nothing compared to Sheena. She was jealous. And with that, comes fear.

She was afraid. What if he likes Sheena more? What if Emil leaves her for Sheena? What will she do? How many times haven't Marta thought these thoughts? After all, with her dad in prison and no other real relatives, Emil was the only one there for her. She couldn't afford to lose him. No way.

She looked at Emil, laughing and having fun. She knew he loved her. Marta sighed, and promised herself that she should be more relaxed from now on.

"Well? What do you think?" Colette looked on the woman in front of her. The woman seemed to be sweatdropping, but Colette was completly oblivious to that. "Well..." The woman staggered. "It does seem to be a funny game..." The instant she finished the sentence, Colette beamed again.

"Great! It'll be so fun! Come on you three over there, let's get started! Ohhh, this is so exciting!"

Sheena giggled at Colette's reaction. "And I thought Lloyd was the crazy overreacter."

Lloyd objected with a "Hey!" which caused all three girls to giggle. "Let's get started!" Emil annouced.

"Ok, since I'm the guest, I'll start!" Sheena said.

"There is no such rule..." Lloyd mumbled. Sheena ignored him.

"Hm...Lloyd, Truth or Dare?"

"Ehm...Truth?"

Sheena giggled. "Hehe. Dirty Secret time! What's the worst you and Colette have been fighting about?" This question caused Lloyd to froze in horror.

"Well, ehm...you see...remember that time when Colette called me a Zelos?"

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Of course. That annoying chosen complained for a week about his name being used as a word of abuse. And Raine didn't really approve of your actions, Lloyd."

Lloyd grimased. "I remember that. That hurt. Anyway, we had an similar discussion last week. It ended up with Colette smacking me, so hard that I flew over the room and hit the opposite wall."

Everyone gasped.

"Lloyd...are you sure we're talking about the same Colette?" Marta questioned.

Emil cast a suspicious glare at Colette, who defended herself.

"I was so angry, and I forgot I had my angelic power, so...well, it ended good. But I feel sorry for the inn owners. They can't be happy with a giant crack in the wall." This caused everyone to want change topic, and they continued.

"Ok then..." Lloyd continued. "Marta, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Then, I dare you to-" Lloyd was interrupted by a familar voice. A little too familar.

"Hey Bud!" Everyone (expect Colette, she waved and smiled) cursed the redhaired Chosen, whom was approaching their camp. "Hey there, my lovely lady, cute little angel and the demonic violent banshee. Oh, and you other people."

"...I dare you to kick this jerk anywhere you want." Lloyd finished.

"Glady." Marta exclamied, as she stood up and started walking towards the newcomer.

After he'd gotten beaten by both Marta and Sheena (she joined in on her own), Zelos wanted to join them. He was smart enough to ask Colette for permission, so he managed to join. Now it was Marta's turn.

"Ok...Colette, Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Ok...what's the worst thing you know about Zelos?"

"Hm...he does come a little too close sometimes. Also, he's a pervert...I think?"

Everyone agreed, which caused Zelos to complain "No love man, no love. Why does everyone hate me?" Colette turned around. "But Zelos, I don't hate you." she said with pure innocence.

"Awww, you're so nice Colette! We chosens have to be friends, right?" he said while putting his arm around her, reaching for her chest. "And I want to be really friendly with y-" He got cut off when Sheena kicked him in the face ("Not the face!")

Now it's Colette's turn. She turned to Emil. "Emil, Truth or Dare?"

"D-dare!" Colette giggled.

"Well, then I dare you to...hug Sheena!" At this moment, Sheena deeply regretted that she had given Colette some "lessons" the other day.

_-Flashback-_

"Um, Sheena?" The older woman turned around to see Colette.

"What's the matter Colette?"

"I-It's just...why do all boys get nervous when they're close to an girl?"

Sheena chuckled. "Well, It's because it's another gender. You see, when a gender meets another, they can become nervous due to the for them unknown body, and-"

"Is it because your chest?"

Sheena was shocked. "Straight to the point huh? Well, I guess it may depend on the size...but if you're in a relationship, it doesn't really matter."

"But if it's just a normal boy, it may depend?" Colette asked.

"Yeah probably. He'll become nervous. But...why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just saving for future reference."

_-Flashback end-_

'Future reference huh?' Sheena thought. 'I need to be more careful with what I say...'

A highly awkward moment followed. Emil looked like he was going to get killed by nervosity, Marta cast death glares during the hug, Colette and Lloyd almost died from laugher. But the most annyoing for Sheena was Zelos. He laughed while saying comments like: "New boyfriend, Melon?" Sheena casted a large amount of death glares to him, along with many different threats.

After that, it was Emil's turn. Marta whispered something to him, and he blushed a little, but then nodded. He turned to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Then...I dare you to tell these two what you told me and Marta some nights ago!" he said while nods towards Sheena and Zelos.

Needless to say, Colette and Lloyd froze in horror.

"Um-that is..we and then-we like.." Lloyd said simultaneously as Colette.

"But we – maybe it's not-but we have like..." Colette said simultaneously as Lloyd.

They turned to each other. "What?" both said simultaneously.

They had to calm down and then, after much repeating, blushing and confusing, they finally managed to get the massage though.

"So you've finally become a real man now, Bud! I'm so happy!" cried Zelos, hugging Lloyd.

"Let..g-go. Can't...b-breathe.."

Marta turned to Sheena. "I'm sorry for this Sheena. I know you had a crush on Lloyd..."

"She had?" both Lloyd and Colette said, surprised. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Colette exclaimed.

"It's ok." Sheena claimed. "It was a long time ago. Besides, I already knew you've done that."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Y-you knew? How?"

* * *

**Ohhh, cliffhanger! Well, I guess it was good.**

**Now, everyone, listen up. I have an announcement.**

_**I want to have a poll about the chapters.**_

**When you review, state _what chapter you liked the most_ and _why did you like that chapter?_**

**Poll results will be shown in Ch 7.  
I will do this every 5 chapters.**

**If you review, You'll help me make a better story. Also, I'll submit you to the Age of Awesome Beings.  
Everyone who answer these two questions will also be shown in Ch 7.**

**In short, Review, Answer, and be Awesome! That's RAA!  
**

**_I'll be very grateful if you can help me. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I know, short chapter, but have pity on a poor young writer!  
Anyway, this chapter will make way for chapter 7.**

**I would like to thanks everyone who reviewed, readed, blablablabla.  
Even if I haven't got any response, I still want you to tell me:**

**_Which chapter you liked the most._  
**

**_Why did you like that chapter?_**

**__Anyone who does this will get cookies! Baked by Raine!  
...Wait, I mean Genis! Genis! Not Raine.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ToS. Neither do I own Raine's bad cooking skills. Lucky me!**

**Gotta run before the ruin-maniac finds me. Go ahead and read!**

* * *

"But how?" Colette watched the Mizuho ninja in horror.

"Was it Mizuho's intelligence network?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sheena answered. "Do you really think my Mizuho spies would spy into your bedroom while you were doing that? No, Colette told me."

All eyes were stuck on the shocked chosen.

"B-but but...I never told you!" Colette defended herself. Sheena seemed confused for a moment, but then understood. "Oh yeah, you actually never told me. But you did it indirectly."

"What do you mean 'indirectly'?" Marta asked, with a suspicious look on her face.

"Well, I met Colette in town before, and she was obsessed with one thing-you." she said, nodding to Lloyd. Lloyd and Colette blushed. "She also asked some rather...private questions." Colette's face got almost as red as Lloyd's shirt. "Sheena! You weren't supposed to tell them that!" The mizuho woman smirked. "Why not? And it seemed my advice ended with you two having a nice time!" she said, almost unable to hold herself from laughter, which caused Lloyd and Colette's face color to take an even deeper tone. "And speaking of nice times, I think we two can..." Zelos said while putting his hand on Sheena's chest. "Why you perverted chosen...!" Sheena screamed while punishing Zelos for his remark.

Colette sighed while remembering all this, this that happened last night. She liked Sheena and Zelos, even though they can be annoying at times, in their own way. Sheena loved teasing Colette regarding Lloyd, and Zelos...well, he was a pervert, but Colette thinks the others are overreacting. Zelos's a nice enough guy. She giggled at memories of them all, while putting out an comlink she recieved from Yuan, as thanks for helping the Renegades in their cause. She choose a connection, and called someone.

After the call, she put a bright smile on her face, and walked over to the others. Sheena and Zelos left long ago. Sheena said she had something in Mizuho to do, and left. Zelos said there wasn't any good-sized hunnies around anymore, so he wanted to leave. That caused both Colette and Marta to give Zelos dirty looks, Zelos then mumbled something about "scary hunnies" and he left.

As Colette sat down next to Lloyd, Marta raised an eyebrow. "Finally you're here! What did you do out there?" Marta asked. Colette giggled. "Nothing!" Nobody belived her, but they knew better than try to confront her. She wasn't going to say anything. "Ok then. But how did you think it go? With telling Sheena and Zelos!" Colette gulped. "Um...well, they didn't get mad or anything. So...good?"

Marta sighed. "But what did you think of their reaction?" Marta asked. "Well, Zelos's is definitely not my favorite one." Lloyd answered. Everyone giggled. "What about Sheena?" Marta asked, head turned to Colette. "Well, she was fun, but she's teasing me sometimes. I always get embarrassed when she does that." Marta got an idea. "About what you would wanna do with Lloyd?" Colette turned to Marta, red in the face. "Marta! Not you too!" Colette scolded her. "Sorry. I just couldn't resist. But you really wanna do things lik-" She was cut off when Colette sealed Marta's lips with her hand, causing both girls to fall down to the ground.

After a lot of commotion, and the boys trying to calm their girlfriends down, everyone got back up to their places, and Colette wanted to say something.

"Um...everyone?" All eyes turned to Colette. "I just wanted to say that I've invited some more guests tonight. Everyone became interested. "Who?" Lloyd asked. "As long as it isn't Zelos, I'm okay." Marta exclaimed, and Emil agreed. Colette ensured them it wasn't the chosen. "No, not him. It's Genis and Raine." Lloyd became excited. "Hooray, Genis and the Professor! I can't wait!"

Emil raised a question. "Who's gonna cook?" Everyone's faces became pale as they remembered their own disgusting memories of Raine's cooking. "I was thinking Genis, but he's a guest, so Colette can cook." Lloyd said. Marta and Colette agreed. Emil in fact disagreed, but he didn't want to disagree with Marta, so he agreed. Though he didn't like the thought of only eating fruit tonight.

All talk stopped as they heard a voice.

"Sis, there they are!"

* * *

**And there you have it! What will happen in the next exciting chapter?  
Will Genis and Raine take the "news" lightly? Or is Lloyd and Colette doomed?**

Now, go and hit that "review" button. It's right under here. Don't forget to write about these things listed on the top! Have a most uncomfortable day!  



	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I'm back! Sorry for the late update, I've friends on visit, then I started writing an one-shot series, cuz I had write's block for Truth or Dare, and after that, it was a short vacation, which followed by another short vacation. **

**Important: I'm back. I've wrote another chapter. And I'm planning to write more.**

**Disclamier: Last time I checked, Namco owned ToS. Not me. I don't own anything...yet.  
**

**Go ahead and read. Y'know what they say, Read, Rate (but you can't rate o_0) and Review!  
**

* * *

Colette watched as the siblings came closer to the campfire. The two persons approaching the campfire was a small, whitehaired young boy, which judgeing by the size was about the age of 8, but in fact he was much older. The other person was a long woman, also with white hair. It was clear that they were elves, or rather; half-elves. As they came closer and closer to the campfire, the blonde girl watching them was able to see them more in detail. The younger boy seemed to hold a child's toy, a kendama. He also had blue clothes with white lines and symbols painted over it. The older woman had orange clothing, with black stripes. The rather unusual duo went over to sit at the fire, after greeting everybody.

"How have you guys been?" Lloyd asked. The teacher who had recieved the question looked like she was going to tell a long story. Nonetheless, her younger brother answered the question.

"We've been quite bored. I mean, there's nothing fun to do! I finished school already, so I'm practicing to get qualified for Palmacosta High School. Raine got a new class to teach. Poor, poor guys..."

At this point, Genis learned that the book in Raine's hand can be quite painful if smacked in the head. Regardless of that, everyone was amazed. "You've finished school?" Marta outbursted.

"Already? Congratulations Genis!" Colette beamed. Emil was quite shocked too. "You're...really smart. No wonder you studied on your own free will during our journey..." Lloyd agreed with Emil.

"Genis a real bookworm. He'll finish his homework no matter the cost." That made Raine interrupt.

"Speaking of the journey and homework, did you finish the homework I gave you back then?"

The four teenagers paled.

"U-um..." Emil stuttered. He looked at Marta with a pleading look. Marta looked at Emil with the same look. Then they both started saying random apologies and reasons why they haven't completed the homework. Raine accepted the apologies, after a little slice of punishment of course.

She then turned to Lloyd and Colette. "And what's _your_ reason to why you haven't turned in your homework?" Lloyd face turned pale as paper. Colette, on the other hand, knew how she could get away from this.

By telling the truth, and have a cute face meanwhile. So she put on of her cutest and most innocent smiles and explained happily: "Lloyd didn't want to do it, so he put it on fire and used it as fuel for the campfire." Lloyd looked like he was seeing an horror movie. He tried to slowly back away from Raine, but failed miserably. Raine took two steps closer to him, causing the teenager to fall to the ground because of panic. "You...did...WHAT?" The half-elven teacher almost screamed into Lloyd's ear. "I'm sorry Professor! But we were out of wood..." Raine's face took an even angrier tone. "Out of wood? And you want me to believe that?" She pointed to a staple of wood just next to the tents. Lloyd regretted that he'd insisted on chopping down wood before.

Right after this, the rest of the party turned their faces in disgust as they heard the sound of very hard spanking. After the unpleasant experience, Lloyd sat down and was forced to listen to Raine's lecture about why homework is important, a lecture he've heard many times before. However, as all the other times, he didn't pay attention. Instead, he sent a worried look to Colette. As Lloyd saw that the others have the same worried look, (expect Genis and Raine), they knew that everyone had the same thing on their mind.

_How the hell will Raine react to the news about Lloyd and Colette?_

"Um...can you take it a little easy Raine?" Genis demended. "If you're going to go mad like this, I won't have any friends soon." Raine shot a glance to Genis. But she calmed down. Colette seemed relieved. "Now that everyone's calm, how about a game?"

After an explanation of the rules, Raine and Genis agreed to play the game.

"So...who's going first?" Marta asked.

"Guests first...I can go first then!" Genis shouted. Lloyd seriously considered the existance of that rule. But he didn't object, which caused Marta and Emil to look surprised. Lloyd ignored them and Genis started.

"Okay! Sis, Truth or Dare?" Raine seemed to consider the options for a second, before shouting "Truth!"

Genis had an evil grin on his face. "How many times have someone rejected your cooking?"

Raine looked at her younger brother. Then, she smack him with the book. Again. "Maybe 30-50 times. But everyone was just not hungry at that moment. It's nothing wrong with my cooking." Everyone was wise enough to not comment.

"Ok, moving on. Emil, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Who's the one's cooking dinner here?" Raine asked. Colette answered with a confused look.

"Um...it's me professor." Raine seemed pleased with the answer.

"Good. Then Emil, you're not going to eat Colette's cooking." Emil seemed a little happy and Colette seemed almost offended. Raine ignored them both and continued.

"Instead, you're going to eat my cooking I've cooked! I have rice stuffed lemons, melon sandwich, and my own personal favorite, cooked Night Raid steak with caramelled lemons and bittersour sauce!" Everyone was disgusted. Emil however, was absolute horrified. And suddenly, he declared he wasn't hungry. He had to do it anyway.

After dinner, Emil didn't feel very well. Raine kept saying that "You're maybe just tired. There can't be any other reason to why you're feeling down." Everyone again wisely decided to say nothing.

They contiuned the game. "Ugh...Colette, Truth or Dare?" Emil coughed.

"Um...well, Dare!" Emil thought for a second what he would choose. Suddenly he blushed.

"Emil, what's the matter? Marta asked. Emil looked with an apologizing look to Colette, then turned away his head. "I'm sorry Colette. I dare you to tell Raine about...you know..."

Yes, Colette knew. She knew too well. She watched in horror as the half-elven teacher demanded to know what's this all about. She could feel Lloyd's body tempature going warmer, as his head turned to red. And she heard herself telling Raine about that, that which they sooner or later was gonna tell her.

Raine was completely shocked. She didn't belive what she'd heard. Lloyd Irving, the student she'd watched falling asleep in class over and over again. Lloyd Irving, the student who barely learned the multiplication tables. He, that Lloyd Irving, have been involved in extreme "loving" with Colette?

His choice of girlfriend wasn't shocking at all. It was obvious to everyone who wasn't completly blind. However, no one thought that they've went that far.

"Let me get this straight." Raine said in her teacher voice, somehow resisting the urge to go ahead and kill Lloyd on the spot. "You've run out in this forest, setting up camp, just to flee the supervision of me and Dirk so you can have your little lovely time undisturbed?" Both Lloyd and Colette looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry professor..." Colette apologized. Lloyd followed her example. "I'm sorry...it's my fault." Lloyd intended to take the blame on himself, which Colette highly objected against.

"No! It's my fault!"

"No Colette, it's my fau-"

"ENOUGH!"

Raine's scream caused all activity to stop. "As long as you weren't forced into this, it's both's fault! And you two! It's gonna be hell if I hear you've followed their example!"

Marta and Emil quickly shook their heads. "Good for you." Raine sighed. "Genis, what do you think about this...affair?" Genis was in his dreamworld. "M-maybe you want too, P-p-presea...shall w-" He recieved another smack from the book, and he protested. Raine decided to ignore him, and instead turned to one of the couples.

"Lloyd. Colette."

The answering couple turned their heads to the teacher.

"What is it, Professor?"

"Do you remember, that during the regeneration journey, I forbid you to sleep in the same bed?"

Lloyd and Colette nooded. "Yeah. So what about it?"

"Do you also remember what happens to children who breaks the rules?"

Lloyd whispered "Oh crap" as his and Colette's face paled, preparing for the painful punishment they knew would come.

* * *

**Poor Colloyd :(  
Genis didn't get much screentime, but I'll make up for it...somehow.  
**

**Also, who's gonna be next? The only left is...wait, only Regal and Presea? What the hell? It'll be great: "I do not comprahend Colloyd's actions." ...No. I'll come up with something that doesn't royally sucks.  
**

**Off to write another one-shot! Bye!  
**


End file.
